emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06308
}} is the 6310th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 3 August, 2012. Written by JANE PEARSON Directed by TIM DOWD Plot Part One Amy's cleaning in the B&B when Eric approaches to ask about Kerry. She's confused about her feelings for her mum as she appears after having stayed the night. Kerry thanks Eric for staying and offers to help out with cleaning as recompense. David enters and Kerry introduces herself to him, taking a shine to him. David's taken aback, thinking she was in hospital and questions why she's there as Amy goes upstairs to put her face on. In Café Main Street, Rhona's questioning Laurel about the plans for her hen night. Laurel struggles to bite her tongue as Paddy and Rhona discuss Marlon not going to New Zealand with them. Rhona insists Marlon will be fine, it's just a lot to get his head around, but Laurel and Paddy don't look too sure. In the factory, Charity tells Jai she's booked a spa and golf weekend for them both. Nikhil's still smarting about Charity's hold over Rishi. Rachel's fed up of waiting for him to break the news to her. Back at the B&B, Brenda observes Kerry, commenting that she's quite pretty. Val enters and offers Kerry a lift into town. Amy's uneasy as Kerry wants to spend more time with her before she goes. Val tells Amy she doesn't have to do anything, Eric assuring her it's her decision. The pair go to the café, leaving Eric and Val concerned for Amy, and Val regretting letting her stay. In the Woolpack, Paddy and Rhona try to be upbeat with the new locum, Matt, insisting to him that he has to keep Pearl on. Paddy feels terrible for Marlon now he's not going with them and is stung by Marlon's coldness as he tries to talk to him. Outside the pub, Nikhil is stretching David's legs as Priya comes out with orange juices for them both, teasing them about their special relationship. There's clearly an attraction between Priya and David. Coming out of the café, Kerry talks about Val and Eric. Amy's conflicted when Kerry wants to go to the pub but she agrees and Kerry's clearly edgy about spending time with her daughter. Amy reluctantly agrees, seeing her mum genuinely wants to spend time with her. They pass David on the way in and Kerry calls him smokin' hot. Inside the pub, Victoria is put out to see Kerry again and Kerry sneaks a vodka into her diet coke when Amy's dragged away by Victoria to explain herself. At the factory, Jai apologises to Rachel for not being in touch and she insists he make up his mind about whether he wants to be a dad or not. He tells her he needs to find the right moment, but insists he will tell Charity. In the pub toilets, a torn Amy tells Victoria that Kerry lied about being in a coma. She explains to Victoria that Kerry's her mum and she doesn't know when or if she'll see her again once she's gone. Part Two Outside the pub, Nikhil trties to talk David into a boys' night out, but he turns him down. Priya comes out and asks him out, but he also refuses her offer to have a drink with her, despite being tempted. Marlon opens the door to Laurel at Tall Trees Cottage and they kiss passionately. He's looking after Leo and becomes increasingly anxious about Paddy and Rhona taking him away. At the pub, Amy's mortified when Kerry talks to Betty and Alan about her, and Kerry's awkward when Amy questions her drinking, swiftly ordering a coke instead. Back at the factory, Charity swans in to ask what he wants packing for the weekend. She's worried as a nervous Jai asks for a word. Thinking it's about her plans with Rishi, she tries to reassure him he'll be impressed when he finds out what she's up to. Jai tells her he loves her, chickening out of telling her the truth. None the wiser, Charity heads back out to pack. In the pub, Kerry warns Victoria not to take Alex back. Amy's amused as she always took hers back. Amy's horrified when she sees her mum talking to Cain at the bar and Kerry's thrown when Amy rushes out, Victoria warning her to stay away from him. Kerry follows Amy out, wanting to sort it. Amy tells her to drop it, but she carries on questioning her. Kerry's stunned to discover about Amy's baby. Kerry's hurt when Amy tells her she gave Kyle away because she would be a useless mother, just like her. David thanks Eric for covering for him as he had to pick Jacob up from school for kicking Carly again. He admonishes Jacob and sends him in to David's to stack shelves as punishment. David asks Eric to take Jacob to see Alicia next time and Eric thinks he should get on with his life with Priya whilst she's still single. At the swings, Kerry tries to make amends with Amy, saying she always puts her foot in it. She asks if she wants to talk about it but Amy shakes her head. After a bit of pushing, Amy tells her a bit about Cain and Kyle, how she left an abortion too late and then was so confused once she'd had Kyle, she wanted better for him than being stuck with someone who didn't know how to be a mother. She says she doesn't think about him that much. Kerry tells her she understands the feeling. She suggests she and Amy spend her next birthday together but Amy walks off, in turmoil. At Tall Trees, Laurel and Marlon are entertaining Leo with soft toy puppets. Marlon tells her he's going to miss Leo so much, but knows he couldn't go to New Zealand and leave her. He thinks Paddy and Rhona don't care, but Laurel insists they do. Feeling in the middle, she encourages him to talk to them truthfully about how he's feeling. He tells her he doesn't intend to give up on his son. Amy sees Kerry's getting ready to leave the B&B. Kerry tells her to take care of herself, that she knows she's no good for her. Amy asks what she's going to do, but she says not to worry about her. Amy's scared she might not see her again and follows her out. Kerry says she'll just mess things up if she stays with her, but Amy says that's just an excuse. She gives her mum an ultimatum - either she wants to be in her life or she doesn't. Kerry says she does and Amy's adamant she has to prove it, leading her back inside. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday